


Contentment

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Three Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Callen doesn’t fall asleep easily
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Kudos: 8





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 3 sentences   
> Prompt, any, any, content

It’s not unusual for Callen to have difficulty getting to sleep; multiple foster homes, combined with the job he does means that insomnia is more or less a given and he’s okay with that. Even on the nights when he falls asleep reasonably quickly, there’s no guarantee that he will stay that way, often waking up at all hours of the night. 

But when Nell is by his side, her arm slung around his waist, her head on his chest and her hair tickling his nose, he closes his eyes, breathes deeply, and he’s asleep in seconds, contentment a better sleeping aid than anything else.


End file.
